


Purebreds

by foxseal



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Animal Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxseal/pseuds/foxseal
Summary: An experiment goes wrong and Jihoon finds himself stuck with a pair of bunny ears. And a tail. And an oversized samoyed puppy as a boyfriend.(an overdue cc ask req fill!)





	Purebreds

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ For [this](https://curiouscat.me/sealfox/post/710009237) anon who requested a bunny!jihoon and a samoyed!niel ~~drabble~~ fic! sorry it took so long aaa but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless ♥ i may have gotten a little carried away oops  
> ☆ Oh look, my title isn't a Honne song! Woooo!  
> ☆ What did i do to deserve a kei in my life... a gal who holds 0 judgement against me even when i explore new avenues in my fic writing experience while being 500% annoying about it, who actually sends me inspo links + gets onboard with every crazy idea i have aaaaa thank you as always you're the BESTEST ♥

“What do you _mean_ our states are currently irreversible?”

Jihoon glares at Seongwoo who’s currently cowering behind his computer—and if Jihoon wasn’t so furious he’d pat himself on the back. It’s not easy to intimidate a world-renowned genetic scientist in his million-dollar lab.

Especially when you have a pair of beige rabbit ears on your head and a tuft of fur as a tail.

“What I mean is you and Daniel may have to be… a belgian hare and a samoyed,” Seongwoo shifts his eyes. “For um. An indefinite period of time.”

“What.”

“S-see—it was a _thing—_ “

“A thing.”

“Yes! Well. I may have… gone too far with the—“ Seongwoo gestures wildly with his arms. “Experiment. We—my colleague Minhyun and I—were experimenting with transfers of consciousness, but of course I wanted to add a biological twist to it. It’s harmless really—or at least it shouldn’t have resulted in any uh, externalities.”

“And where’s this Minhyun-nim? Can he help you fix this mess?”

“He’s actually on sabbatical right now… I was just running the first few steps of the experiment to check but I, uh… I _might_ have gotten carried away and accidentally released the um. Relevant agent. Unfortunately you were in very close vicinity of the lab—“

“—you told us to drop your keys off for you.”

“—the _only_ close ones, actually, and so unfortunately both of you are the only victims of the…infection.”

Jihoon crosses his arms, feet _thump-thump-thump_ ing on the ground. Twice the normal speed. It comes almost naturally.

“Is this life-threatening?”

“No! Not at all—it just might… get more intense… as the hours go by.”

Seongwoo looks like he wants to bolt out of the room when Jihoon’s eyebrows disappear under his bangs, but before he can give Seongwoo a scathing reply, there’s a small cough.

“Seongwoo-hyung… will I be able to get back to normal?”

Jihoon’s ears twitch at the sound of Daniel’s voice, and he spares a glance to look at his boyfriend. His white, fluffy ears are pressed back flat against his head and the corners of his lips are downturned, lips bunched up almost in a pout. Though pitiful, the sight manages to soothe the tension in Jihoon's shoulders a little, even when Daniel sneaks a hand to bunch his fist in Jihoon’s sleeve like gripping a lifeline. If there’s anything _good_ about this awful accident, it’s that at least Daniel is in the same boat as him, and the thought of them going through something together makes Jihoon feel a little better, more secure. Especially when Daniel shuffles in closer and presses against Jihoon’s back, all warm surfaces.

“I’m not—I mean. Of course, Daniel,” Seongwoo beams through the wringing action of his hands that belie his nervousness. “I just don’t know how long that would be.”

Daniel makes a sound at the back of his throat—a low, but high-pitched kind of noise, and it takes Jihoon a while to realise it’s a _whine_.

He shakes off the red creeping up his face and fixes Seongwoo another glower. “Well, you better fix it, pronto, because I’ve got an important presentation coming up at work this week and I want to be a fully functioning _human being_ while I’m doing it, if possible.”

“I’m working on it right now, Jihoon!” Seongwoo assures him, pulling his phone out of his pocket and waving it in his face. “I even texted Minhyun to pull him out of his sabbatical!”

“Unbelievable. You’re causing so much trouble,” Jihoon mutters, ears folding at the thought of hard-working colleague Mr. Minhyun getting his plans ruined because of a sloppy lab experiment. “Wait. How come _you’re_ not affected, anyway?”

Seongwoo opens his mouth, but Jihoon interrupts.

“Actually, never mind. I don’t think I want to know. I’ll just go back home. You should too, Daniel.”

Jihoon makes to leave, but there’s a tug at his sleeve that makes him look up in question.

“Um.” Daniel shuffles on the spot, and from between his legs Jihoon can see his tail swaying desolately. “I’ll—I’ll be honest, Jihoonie, this whole thing is making me kind of nervous…”

If begging had a physical manifestation, it would be the look in Daniel’s eyes.

Jihoon sighs, pads over to offer Daniel his hand with a huff. “Wanna spend the night at my place?”

Suddenly he finds his arms full of Daniel—he stumbles backwards and yelps from the impact, but quickly shuts up because the next second Daniel is snuffling at his neck, lapping the skin there in sloppy licks.

“What the—“

Seongwoo steps forward, in clear offer of assistance—but Daniel lifts his head to _growl_ at him.

Backing away with his hands raised, Seongwoo blinks twice and whistles. “Ooookaaaay. He’s all yours now, Jihoon.”

“I mean. He’s already mine,” Jihoon says, nose twitching. “But he—he doesn’t usually—“

“I think the effects of the agent are starting to kick in a little more strongly. You should probably take him outside now. Maybe the cold air will do him some good?”

 

 

* * *

  


The cold air doesn’t do Daniel any good.

He refuses to lift his head even an inch away from Jihoon’s neck the entire bus ride from Seongwoo’s lab—and apparently he finds the need to _pant_ with every jolting motion, give Jihoon occasional licks and even nip at his nose at one point. Jihoon can feel the looks directed at them in the bus, and he thanks fate that it’s way past rush hour and there are only a handful of people left on this route, otherwise he’d have some explaining to do regarding the very life-like, clearly moving ears and tails they’re sporting.

“Youngsters nowadays. Don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.”

 _Spoke too soon_ , Jihoon thinks, suppressing a big sigh. Daniel’s ears perk up and he lifts his head up from his resting place—he twists around his seat, frowning—obviously looking for the source. Jihoon places a soothing hand between his white, tufty ears.

“Niel-hyung, relax, we’re almost there.”

This seems to appease Daniel because his tail wags a bit in excitement and he makes to return to his coveted place in the crook of Jihoon’s neck (which, strangely, Jihoon now no longer minds), but they hear the voice again—this time clearly from the seat behind them.

 “For fuck’s sake, get a _room,_ you filthy degenerates!”

Like a bolt of lightning, Daniel is out of his seat and backing the—middle-aged, clearly drunk—man against the bus window, snarling with his teeth bared and his hands fisted in the man’s shirt. The four people seated near them shriek and press themselves to one corner of the bus, trying to put as much distance between them and the berserk young adult.

“Niel-hyung, what are you _doing_?” Jihoon gasps in alarm, hopping over the vacant seat to settle behind him. “He’s just really drunk—“

“Don’t. Say that. About. My. Jihoonie.”

The man looks unfazed, and instead laughs in Daniel’s face. “Your _Jihoonie_ , huh? Can’t he come here and tell me off himself?”

Daniel snarls, even louder—and the look that takes over Daniel’s eyes paralyses Jihoon with fear, despite knowing perfectly well it’s not directed at him. He can see it—Daniel is fully capable of hurting the man very, _very_ badly in this state. And he’s poised like he’s about to—lifting the man off from the window and raising his fist in a motion—

“ _Daniel_ , I said _stop it!_ ”

Like a switch flipped off, Daniel freezes. He spins around to look at Jihoon—his eyes are no longer crazed but he’s still gripping the man’s shirt hard enough to rip. 

“Let him go.” Daniel makes a noise of protest, but Jihoon steps closer and levels him a disapproving look. “I _said._ Let him _go_.”

Daniel does, but not without a final growl at the man. The hostile snarl leaves his face immediately when he faces Jihoon again, eyes drooping, going glassy like he’s a child who got caught with his hand down the cookie jar. Behind him, his tail wilts, a clear indication of his regret.

“Go back to your seat.”

Daniel shuffles over, Jihoon leading him to their original sports.

“Sit.”

Daniel drops down into the seat, stares at the empty one next to him and looks beseechingly at Jihoon. But Jihoon holds his ground and stays standing beside him, glaring down.

“You’re going to stay very still until we get to our stop.”

And magically, he does.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Jihoon might have wrenched the door to his studio apartment a little too harshly, but it’s certainly nothing that warrants a flinch.

Still, Daniel flinches anyway, clutching his fluffy tail nervously as he trails behind Jihoon to follow inside.

“Hey, Jihoon?” he toes at the carpet underneath Jihoon’s coffee table, but Jihoon doesn’t notice because he’s preoccupying himself with emptying out the contents of his sling bag onto the kitchen counter. “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I am.”

Jihoon thought it would be impossible for Daniel’s head to droop down even further—but somehow he manages to do it.

“I—I’m—”

“What were you thinking, Daniel?”

“I don’t _know,_ ” Daniel replies, a keening voice at the end of his sentence like he’s been kicked. “I just—I couldn’t help myself. When he said those mean things about you it just made me so… _mad_ and I felt like I had to do something.”

Jihoon’s feet are back to thumping again. “That was really immature of you. His insult wasn’t even that bad—he was just some stupid old drunk man who didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.”

When there’s no response, Jihoon looks up from where he’s (pointlessly) arranging his things on the counter to see Daniel staring at him with slightly widened eyes. Red spreads across his face from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks and—oh. Jihoon can’t help but think it’s a _great_ look on him.

“What are you looking at?” huffs Jihoon instead, because Daniel’s unblinking stare is starting to make him feel a little self-conscious.

“Y-your ears. They twitch like mad when you’re angry. It’s…” Daniel grins, scratching the back of his neck. “Cute.”

Jihoon blinks at his boyfriend, suddenly taken aback by the contrast of his soft-looking animal appendages and the strong build of his body, thinking how he looks exactly like an overgrown—

“Wait—wait, oh my god.” Everything clicks, and Jihoon doubles up laughing over the counter. “You must’ve been turned into a _puppy_! _That’s_ why you were so clingy and difficult.” Daniel perks up at the sound of Jihoon laughing. “Well, not like you were any different before you were transformed though.”

Daniel’s ears droop again and Jihoon chuckles again. He rounds the kitchen corner and sidesteps Daniel to settle into the old, but soft couch.

“I’m just kidding—come here.” 

And this, Jihoon thinks, is the best part of the entire stupid accident—Daniel’s always been earnest, his enthusiastic response to situations are contagious even to the most aloof of people. But here, in his puppy form, everything seems to be amplified a hundredfold—he practically tackles Jihoon against the cushions and starts lapping at his face with small, puppy licks. When Jihoon laughs and nudges at him with a foot, Daniel makes a noise resembling a yip and Jihoon’s heart gives out in his chest.

“Sorry, Jihoonie. I’m really sorry,” says Daniel between licks and Jihoon’s chuckling.

“Alright—alright, Niel-hyung, you’re forgiven.”

Somehow through all the tussling, they manage to settle into the couch upright—Jihoon with his back against Daniel’s chest, curled up between his legs, strong arms wrapped around him while Daniel’s heavy (yet welcome) head rests above his own, as if sheltering Jihoon from the outside world under his chin. They stay like that, both unwilling to move an inch.

“I’m sorry,” says Daniel again softly, running his hand through Jihoon’s hair like he always does when he means to caress—except this time his palm brushes past Jihoon’s ears, and a full-body shudder runs through Jihoon.

He feels his cheeks heat up. He hopes Daniel hadn’t noticed—but from the wide-eyed stare he’s giving Jihoon, it’s obvious that he had.

“Was—Did you just—” 

“No,” says Jihoon immediately—but his ears choose to droop down in shame like some unsolicited lie detector. He curses to himself. “I was just surprised, okay?” 

Apparently his explanation was _not_ okay because for a quick moment, the corner of Daniel’s lips curl up and then his hand is sliding down the side of his face, past his nape to the back of his head. His thumb finds the juncture where Jihoon’s left bunny ear meets his head— 

And Daniel _presses_ down on it.

Jihoon lets out a squeal—then a louder one as Daniel turns the pressure into a rolling motion closer to a massage. “What the _hell_ —hyung—”

Daniel’s hand stills. “Do you want me to stop?”

Following his gut reaction would mean defeat and shame for Jihoon—two things he hates most—but it seems his every action is driven by impulse for now, because he finds himself hitching a breath and saying, “N-no. Keep going.”

Clearly satisfied, Daniel goes back to massaging his ears—now with two hands, using a bit of nail to scratch the parts he hasn’t realised has been giving him an itch for the past few minutes. Soon he’s leaning the entirety of his weight onto Daniel, limbs heavy and hanging off of him uselessly. He feels boneless, like Daniel is pressing on all the right spots he didn’t know even _existed_ —well, maybe because they literally didn’t exist until a few hours ago. But it’s an experience Jihoon wouldn’t trade for the world at that moment, so lost to the bliss of an unknown erogenous spot. 

“Niel—” he wants so desperately to tell Daniel how good it feels, and the only thing he can think of saying in his weird altered state is: “Good boy.”

He feels a jolt behind him before a nose trails along his jawline—the motion leaves an electrifying sensation in its wake, sending a shiver down Jihoon’s spine. It’s both confusing and alarming, but oddly wonderful—so much so that Jihoon’s ears start to twitch almost erratically in Daniel’s hands.

He can’t take it anymore. Jihoon twists in Daniel’s arms. “Come here,” he commands, and it seems that Daniel has no other objective except to _obey_.

Jihoon cups his face and smashes their lips together—driven by something like carnal desire, he nibbles at Daniel’s bottom lip, rubs their noses together until his twitches furiously, and swallows all the small, pathetic noises Daniel lets out. Daniel’s kissing is a little sloppier than usual, his tongue trying to meet every movement of Jihoon’s in a clumsy manner, but somehow Jihoon likes this a lot more than he thought he would, even when Daniel’s chin is dripping with a mixture of drool and sweat.

 _Especially_ that.

“Bed?” Daniel gasps out when Jihoon grabs his tail without thinking, relishing in the soft fluff under his hand.

Jihoon nods furiously, already pulling him up. “Yeah,” he says without thinking—after all, if they’re only going to be hybrid animals once in their lives, they might as well make the most of it.

 

* * *

 

Being turned back was an affair slightly more awkward than Jihoon would have liked it to be. Going through some high-tech scan to get rid of your bunny ears and tail wasn’t exactly the first meeting Jihoon would want to have with Seongwoo’s very attractive, very goofy and _insanely_ patient colleague Minhyun, but the man didn’t even bat an eyelash so Jihoon hopes there’s still a chance for a 4-person lunch sometime. It’s the least Seongwoo can do, really, having put them through so much trouble and forcing Jihoon to catch up on a week’s worth of work.

Except sometimes, especially during the frustratingly slow meetings at work, Jihoon would let his mind wander and think about Daniel’s imploring puppy whines, the way Daniel’s hands had felt on Jihoon’s ears (so sure and just this side of possessive), the way his nips are hard enough to sting but soft enough to leave only a slight mark, the way he’d unquestioningly obey Jihoon with an expression clearly eager to please—

“Jihoon. Your laptop is turned off. What are you looking at?” 

Jihoon blinks his thoughts away. Indeed, the piece of electronic is in standby, meaning he’s been staring at a black screen for the past five minutes or so.

He hears Daniel chuckle from where he’d been standing behind him—over the past couple of weeks, his boyfriend’s been spending a lot more time at his apartment, and Jihoon is still trying to find more excuses to make him stay after work for more than a couple of nights at a time.

“Just a bit distracted today.”

“Nah, this isn’t the first time you’ve been like this, Jihoonie.” Daniel plops down onto the couch and tilts his head. “How’s work?”

“Fine. I didn’t miss as much as I thought I would, to be honest.” 

“Ah. It’s great to be human again, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Jihoon says, neutrally. Daniel grins.

“You agree! Good. Because I got us both a little something, just to celebrate.”

Jihoon throws his head back to laugh over the sound of plastic bags as Daniel rummages behind him to pull out his supposed surprise present. “We really don't have to celebrate getting reverted back to our _normal_ sta—”

The words die on his tongue. Jihoon’s throat goes dry at the objects Daniel so proudly holds in his hands.

A white, bunny-eared headband in his right, and a gold-furred dog one in his left.

On his lap is a ball of fluff that Jihoon can only guess is a bunny tail.

“I—I know it’s a little weird… but after that night. I don’t know, I thought you might miss it a little...”

Jihoon can’t speak. His mind is already running scenarios at the speed of a bullet train but Daniel must have misinterpreted his silence—he’s quickly pulling the shopping bag from the floor again and makes to shove the accessories back inside, his laugh tinged with shame.

“Ah—I mean, it was just a thought. We don’t have to, of course. I just remembered how cute you looked with them and I wanted to—I mean, not that you don’t look cute _now_ but—” 

“Daniel,” Jihoon cuts him off, his voice heavier than he intended. Daniel immediately stills—just like he had when he was half a puppy, and Jihoon has to manage his expression from the sudden spark jolting through every inch of his body. “...Hyung… I love it. Thank you. It's really thoughtful of you.”

Relief floods through Daniel’s form—he takes the ears out again and stares at them, both wistfully and with a slight glint of mischief. “Think we’ll have time to try them on, tonight?”

Trust Daniel to send his imagination haywire—Jihoon groans and pulls him in closer by his shirt until their breaths ghost over each other’s. He bites at Daniel’s lips slowly—a promise of something good to come.

“We’ll _make_ time to try them on tonight.”  

Later that evening, Jihoon discovers that it doesn’t take an awry scientific experiment to turn Daniel into an overeager, responsive and obedient puppy.

(In fact, when Jihoon’s hands and mouth are involved, it doesn’t take much at all.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for requesting this anon! i've never written hybrid fic before so it was really fun for me to try it (probably had a bit too much fun tbh...) /o/ 
> 
> i'm on <https://curiouscat.me/sealfox>! feel free to hmu, i love talking ~~and screaming~~ with people ♥


End file.
